Contents Page
Welcome to the TSR MHoC Wiki's Contents Page. You can find a list of current and retired members on the [[Member Contents Page|'Member Contents Page']]. Parties At present, there are six political parties in the Model House of Commons: * Labour Party * Conservative Party * Liberal Party * Socialist Party * UKIP * Green Party There have also been several [[Independents|'Independents']] in the past too. Defunct Parties The Model House of Commons has seen a variety of parties since its formation. Some have since been deleted, usually due to inactivity and a terminal decline in membership. There are seven former parties from the Model House of Commons that longer exist: * [[British Nationalist Party|'British Nationalist Party']] * [[Centre Party|'Centre Party']] * [[Libertarian Party|'Libertarian Party']] * [[Monster Raving Loony Party|'Monster Raving Loony Party']] * [[National Liberal Party|'National Liberal Party']] * [[Respect Party|'Respect Party']] * [[Scottish Nationalist Party|'Scottish Nationalist Party']] Cabinet Positions _________ * [[Prime Minister|'Prime Minister']] * [[Deputy Prime Minister|'Deputy Prime Minister']] | * [[Chancellor of the Exchequer|'Chancellor of the Exchequer']] * Government Chief Whip *'Secretary of State for Business, Innovation and Skills' *'Secretary of State for Communities and Local Government' *'Secretary of State for Culture, Media and Sport' *'Secretary of State for Defence' *'Secretary of State for Education' *'Secretary of State for the Environment, Food and Rural Affairs' *'Secretary of State for Foreign and Commonwealth Affairs' *'Secretary of State for Health' *'Secretary of State for the Home Department' *'Secretary of State for International Development' *'Secretary of State for Justice' *'Secretary of State for Transport' *'Secretary of State for Work and Pensions' Shadow Cabinet Positions The following list contains information of all the members who have served in the particular Shadow Cabinet positions, past and present: * Shadow Cabinet Positions Other Positions ______ * Speaker of the Commons * Deputy Speaker of the Commons * Father of the House * MP Those with very Lengthy Tenures '''serving as Speaker, Deputy Speaker and party positions are honoured in a list. Items for Debate * '''Amendment * Bill * Crisis * Motion * Motion of No Confidence * Referendum * Treaty Elections You can find a list of all previous General Elections and By-Elections on the [[Elections|'Elections']] page. General Elections * 23rd General Election * 24th General Election By-Elections * By-Election V * By-Election VI * By-Election VII * By-Election VIII Speakership Elections * Speakership Election, May 2016 * Speakership Election, January 2017 Governments * [[Government of the 21st Parliament|'Government of the 21st Parliament']] * Government of the 22nd Parliament * Government of the 23rd Parliament * Government of the 24th Parliament Shadow Cabinets * Shadow Cabinet of the 21st Parliament * Shadow Cabinet of the 22nd Parliament * Shadow Cabinet of the 23rd Parliament Parliamentary Terms * 23rd Parliamentary Term * 24th Parliamentary Term Controversies * Aphgate I * Aphgate II * Birkgate * Saoirsegate * Trappinggate * Whiggygate Miscellaneous * Ad Hoc * Commons Bar * Crisis Committee * Hansard * House of Commons * House of Lords Proposals * MHoC Awards * Party Membership * Voting Review Admin * [[Errors|'Errors']] * Suggestions/To Do * Templates * [[What and When to Update|'What and When to Update']]